


Hit Like a Girl [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Do not mock Lux, Gen, Lore 1.0, Lux POV, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: How Luxanna Crownguard punched Riven in the face and lived to tell the tale.Fictober18 Day 4 prompt “Will that be all?”
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Pioneer Podfic, Purimgifts 2020





	Hit Like a Girl [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DefinitelyNotScott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hit Like a Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200599) by [DefinitelyNotScott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/pseuds/DefinitelyNotScott). 



  
Cover by podfic_lover  
  


* * *

**Direct Downloads via Mediafire:**  
  
[mp3](http://download1521.mediafire.com/ehwxpipusprg/6u603y3y9hwrima/%5BLoL%5D+Hit+Like+a+Girl.mp3) (9.8 MB | 0:06:43)  
  
[m4b](http://download1321.mediafire.com/li7uk7fi2hfg/fr8128mbp82rlq4/%5BLoL%5D+Hit+Like+a+Girl.m4b) (6.85 MB | 0:06:43)


End file.
